After the Smoke Clears
by ellex0
Summary: Zuko and Katara and the end of the world.
1. One

**One.**

_Pull the trigger without thinking; there's only one way down this road._

Note: I've made everyone older because of reasons. Katara is 19 and you can do the rest of the math. xx

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or "Time Bomb" (All Time Low. fantastic song/band/human beings) nor do I profit from this story.

Also, if you're offended by swearing, this story is going to offend you.

This is rated M, so if you're not 18, you should stop reading.

Right now. This is not a drill.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky and Katara was alone.

She and Sokka had decided early on that if they had to choose between one of them staying behind or saving Aang, they would save Aang.

And now she was alone.

Aang had been utterly defenseless in the Spirit World when the banished Fire Prince and strolled into the Spirit Oasis, contempt in his gaze and flames dripping from his fingertips. Katara had distracted him by sending a wall of ice and snow barreling towards him while Sokka had grabbed Aang, hopped onto Appa, and taken off into the night, sounds of destruction echoing around them.

The North Pole may fall, but the Avatar would survive.

And so, Katara found herself alone.

Except that she wasn't _really_ alone, because Zuko never gave up.

He was _impossible_, really – more machine than man.

He stood across from her, fierce Arctic wind blowing his awful topknot – seriously, what kind of hairstyle _was_ that - and armor gleaming. His face gave her the impression that he was internally bitching about his honor while he flung death-threats at her through the blistering night.

For the most part, he looked exactly the same as every other time she had seen him: distinguished and _immaculate_ – she couldn't detect either a hair out of place or a speck of dust on his armor, even after exchanging blows with her for nearly four fucking hours.

"So they just left you, did they?" he goaded, a fire-whip slicing towards her through the night.

Didn't he _ever_ tire?

She was completely spent, and she half-heartedly pulled the snow at her feet up to meet his flames.

She barely had enough time to push the hair and soot out of her eyes before he sent another burst of flames her way.

She deftly blocked it, but she was wearing out quickly.

Even as the exhaustion threatened to overwhelm her, her hear thudded wildly.

This was it. She had achieved Master status in the practice arena, but now she was facing the banished prince who had been trained as a warrior for his entire life, as the scar on his face suggested.

Sure, she had skill. But he had skill _and_ seemingly inhuman stamina.

That might prove to be deadly.

"This ends tonight, water peasant," he spat at her. She gulped as a wall of flames taller than she was came barreling towards her.

Knowing she didn't have the strength to take it head-on, she tucked and rolled behind a boulder, wincing as the flames singed her hair and bits of exposed skin.

But she wouldn't let him get the best of her.

She didn't have that _luxury_ – not with Aang depending on her.

She was Katara, Master Waterbender of the Southern Tribe, and she would not die surrounded by her element.

Calling forth energy reserves she wasn't even aware she possessed, she twirled around at him, hands manipulating the ice around him where he had been rushing forward to finish her off.

As she hardened the ice around his limbs, she shuddered at how close he had gotten.

But she couldn't let him see her fear.

"It's already over!" she said, trying to keep her voice strong. "Aang is _gone_ and you can't hurt him."

He struggled against the ice and she could see his flames, already melting the thin hold she had on him.

_Shit._

_Shit, shit, shit. _

_Get it together, Katara, you need to find a Plan B._

She glanced wildly around, but found nothing that would help her. She would just have to seal him in more ice and make a run for it. That should buy her enough time.

She wasn't a coward, but she wasn't stupid. The closer to dawn, the stronger he got, and she could see the sun threating to break the horizon.

As she called forth the snow around her, he broke free of the ice and sent a fire burst towards her. She cried out in surprise and pain as it evaporated the moisture and singed the soft skin of her palms.

In the split second it took her to find her balance and blink the tears out of her eyes, he was right in front of her, a fist of flames held high above his head.

Her eyes went wide as she met his fierce golden gaze.

She watched as the realization that he had won swept over him – the realization that this was the part when he ended her life.

Horror flitted across his features, and in the second it took him to compose his features, he looked so, so young.

And he _was_ young, she realized. Only a few years older than she, to be sure. They were _all_ so fucking young, and yet here they were.

Deciding the fate of the world.

Surely she wasn't old enough for this. Even though she felt old. She had felt old since, well, _forever_ ago, when she had seen killers for the first time.

Since her first encounter with the Fire Nation.

And now here she was. Staring down the Fire Prince himself.

And he was scared. Quite possibly more scared than she was.

And in that moment, she saw the two of them as the universe's puppets, caught up in something that was so much bigger than the both of them, something that was bigger than _all_ of them, something that would swallow them whole for its own selfish pleasure without a second thought.

A war started by men long dead and finished by children who would soon be dead as well.

It was ironic, really.

He didn't appear to be a killer and she sure as hell wasn't a victim, and yet_ here they were_.

She was suddenly past fear, suddenly over it – over _all_ of it.

She wasn't anyone's puppet, thank you very much. The universe could go fuck itself. This wasn't what she had signed on for.

Caught up in the bitter irony, she let out a harsh, biting laugh.

It echoed through the Spirit Oasis, bouncing off the walls, made louder by the chill in the empty air of the North Pole.

She laughed and laughed until tears were streaming down her face, and Zuko merely stood there, confused to all hell and transfixed at the sight of her.

He had never thought that he would encounter _this_ – surely she was mad.

But as she stood there, laughing herself hoarse in the breaking dawn, she seemed much, much more in control of her life than he was at the moment.

Maybe that's what was so funny.

"What are you laughing at, peasant?" he said, not quite able to inject the right amount of bite into his words, but she was so caught up in whatever was going on inside her own head to notice him.

He was about to end her life, and she didn't even have the good grace to _pay attention_.

As she heard his words, she managed to look at him. She was still laughing quite forcefully – harsh laughter that seemed to shake her entire body. As her eyes met his, he saw a deep sorrow and he realized that she looked simultaneously young and ancient.

His Uncle had always said that eyes were like the windows to the soul, and as he stared into hers, he couldn't help but wonder what had made her look that way.

Because he had seen that look before in his own reflection.

And then she was straightening up and the moment had passed.

"I have a name, you know," she said, meeting his gaze without fear, even though he still hadn't lowered his fist. She smiled up at him. It was a harsh smile, bitter with a trace of sadness.

It didn't suit her at all, but she wore it well.

"I don't care," he said, and he forced himself not to. He raised his fist a little higher and the flames grew brighter – he could see them reflected in her eyes. "Soon you won't have anything left at all."

She bared her teeth at him as her smile widened.

What the fuck had this girl _seen?_ Lesser men would be cowering before him. But yet _here she was_.

"Katara," she said simply. "My name is Katara."

He raised his good eyebrow at her, and she laughed again, soft and harsh. He hadn't thought such a sound were even possible.

"You can put your fist down, you know. You're not going to kill me."

"What?" he asked, eyes widening slightly in honest surprise.

The syllable was surprisingly innocent.

She fearlessly met his eyes; she was so, so past fear. The smirk on her lips was dangerously close to cruel, and it looked out of place on her normally warm features.

_Since when did he know anything about her features?_

"I said," she began again, her tone severe, cutting like a whip through the frigid air, "That I know you - won't – kill - me."

The way her lips caressed each syllable filled him with a rage, a bright purpose. She looked too smug, and he had to take her down a peg.

Even as his confidence faltered, he squared his shoulders and tried to look as menacing as possible as he drew himself to his full height.

"You would do well to choose your words wisely, peasant," he spat, "and remember just who exactly you're speaking to. I could – "

He was interrupted by her harsh laughter ringing through the night once more. The wind carried the sound across the bleak landscape, surrounded him with it.

"Oh please, Zuko. I know _exactly_ who I'm talking to."

The sheer nothingness with which she said his name sent his emotions reeling. He had never heard his name uttered in so careless a tone, as if it were nothing more to her than water discarded down the drain. As if he had nothing she _wanted_.

Her voice was raw and jagged and on the verge. Of what, he wasn't sure. He had never heard her sound this way before.

But then again, he had never seen her fight for her life, either. And throughout their battle, he couldn't help feel a tinge of pride at how much her skills had improved.

What the fuck had _that_ been about? Why should be care about this irritating Water Tribe peasant? She had been a thorn in his side since he had met her, always managing to foil his finely wrought plans.

Yet, he couldn't help admire her for that.

She looked at him oddly, as if knowing she had lost him to his own thoughts, even though this was _hardly_ the time to be introspective. After all, he was supposed to be killing her and whatnot.

He moved his eyes away from her lips so that he could focus on what she was saying.

"I've seen the eyes of killers, Zuko, and you're not one of them. So if you _do_ kill me tonight – which I don't think you even _could_, but if you do – I'm taking you with me."

She said this with such sincerity, such _finality_. This peasant – this _Katara_ – had sent him reeling yet again.

"What the fuck are you _talking_ about, you– "

"Well maybe if you would get your royal head out of your ass and actually _listen_ when I'm speaking to you –"

"What are you, my goddamn _mother_?"

She saw some emotion just behind his eyes as he broke off quickly, but her emotions were completely on edge and she didn't even pause.

"No. I'm not. But like I said, if you do kill me, you better _believe_ that I'm taking you with me."

He stared at her in silence, looking deep into her eyes. She was fucking _insane_, but she was also deadly serious.

She smirked as she saw this realization hit him.

"You know I'm not lying."

"…Yes."

"Good," she nodded, satisfied with his hesitant acceptance. "Because if you _do_ kill me, I'm never going to think of you again. Ever. Obviously not in this life, not in the next, and not in the Spirit World. Neither will Aang or Sokka or _anyone_ that matters. Sure, they'll think of avenging me, and you better believe they will, but they won't give two shits about _you_."

A smile spread her features then, cold and cruel and calculating.

"But I can guarantee that you'll think of me every day for the rest of your life. Because you're not a killer, Zuko, I can see it in your eyes. But if you try, I'm taking you down with me. You'll never be able to forget, and it'll eat at you. Every day for the rest of your pathetic life. I'll never let you go."

All he could do was stare at her. She stood there as the sun slowly rose over the horizon, its soft light reflected in hair that had long-since fallen out of its braid. She stood straight, head held high – fearless in the face of death, with soot on her face and a devil-may-care smirk on her lips.

In that moment, she didn't look a _thing_ like a Water Tribe peasant.

A little insane, maybe – he _knew_ insane. He knew insane _all too well_.

Insane and fierce and calculating and _wild_. Not exactly cruel, but absolutely in control of her own destiny and Agni help whoever got in the way of that.

And most definitely _not_ a peasant.

Come to think of it, she wasn't. He had heard his Uncle mention that her father was the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. That made her something akin to royalty, but in that moment, she looked like so much more than that. She looked _divine_. She looked _incandescent_.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

And what did _that_ even mean?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. She noticed, and grinned at him.

It was a fearsome thing, and he thought that he could get used to it.

Seriously, what was he thinking? He had just lost the Avatar – _again_. But at least he had the opportunity to take out someone critical to the Avatar's well being.

But he couldn't do it.

And she had called him on it.

And he didn't care. He didn't care about any of it.

_What the _fuck_ was wrong with him?_

In the depths of his mind, he could hear his Uncle's laughter.

He glared at her as he lowered his fist and extinguished the flames – a glare that had sent many grown men running for their lives. She merely smiled beatifically at him.

Katara was right, and she knew it. He was sure there would be no dealing with her after this.

Without a word, he turned his back to her and walked away.

_Fuck_, he swore as he trudged through the snow, his rage melting the snow beneath his feet as he headed towards the warmth and safety of his ship.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

He wasn't sure just when he had fallen in love with her - he hadn't even realized he _could_ love.

No, he wasn't sure just when he had fallen in love with her, but now he knew.

He also knew that this had the potential to wreck _everything_.

"Aaaargh!" he yelled, punching the glacier next to him.

He was rewarded when a pile of snow dropped right on his head.

He thanked the universe that his Uncle hadn't been there to witness _that_.

But Katara had, and she laughed and laughed – a true laugh that sounded like bells.

XXXXX

That night, as Zuko lay on his cot, her words echoed through his mind.

"_I'll never let you go."_

Even in the warmth, he shivered.

Just what the hell was he getting himself into? As if he didn't have enough to worry about. Capturing the Avatar, regaining his honor, _finally going home…_

She didn't fit in with his plan _at all_. _But yet here he was_, unable to get the Waterbender out of his thoughts.

With a grunt, he flipped over and willed himself to sleep.

But Katara kept her promise.

* * *

So, I have absolutely no idea how long this is going to be.

_Please review & let me know what you think!_

xo Elle


	2. Two

**After the Smoke Clears**

Zuko and Katara and the end of the world. The hardest part comes after the smoke clears.

* * *

**Two**.

_Thank you so much for all of the reviews! xx_

So this is Book Two: The Chase.

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA nor do I profit from this story.

* * *

Irony was a funny thing.

She had told him that she would take him down with her, but the truth of the matter was that she never truly left.

God, she had felt so _alive_ that night – living second to second, fighting for her life until the dawn broke over the endless, unforgiving landscape.

The adrenaline coursing through her veins and the power humming at her fingertips had been exhilarating – had been _pure_.

The widening of Zuko's eyes had been _gratifying_.

To think that, after all of the things he had surely seen, _she_ had taken him by surprise.

She, a humble Water Tribe peasant, as he was so wont to remind her.

She had _dismissed_ him.

She had dismissed him and _he had obeyed_.

Weeks later, she was still missing that high.

She missed it mostly when she was angry, which was happening more and more frequently now that Toph had joined their team.

Toph was tiny and loud and crass. For a girl from one of the wealthiest families in the Earth Kingdom, she certainly didn't have any manners.

Not that Katara was a snob, but it was common decency to say thank you and to bathe. Seriously, she couldn't remember the last time that girl had taken a bath.

Or offered to help with dinner.

Hell, even Sokka offered to cook if Katara was exhausted.

For all of their sakes, she never took him up on the offer – _but still_.

And that is how Katara found herself taking her frustrations while chopping several potatoes while Sokka and Aang set up camp and Toph picked at her feet.

_Ew._

She had single handedly defeated the Fire Prince with her words – with her fucking _words_ – and now she had been demoted to personal assistant to a spoiled Earth Kingdom heiress.

She thought not.

But Aang had the weight of the world on his shoulders and Sokka was – well - Sokka, so she dutifully channeled her range into chopping the potatoes for their supper.

As Sokka worked on getting one of the tents to stand, he glanced worriedly at where his sister knelt, mutilating potatoes by the campfire.

Sokka was more observant than he was given credit for. He knew Katara was different somehow. She was still herself, to a point – still the glue that held their group of misfits together, effortlessly filling the spaces between them with her warmth and her compassion and her cooking. Always her cooking.

But there was something _off_ about her. He could only see it if he looked at her for long enough out of the corner of his eye, but it was there nonetheless.

She seemed _harsher_, somehow – something about the set of her jaw and the glint in her eyes, which was reminding him more and more of the steel on the fire nation ships Aang had destroyed.

Something had happened in the Spirit Oasis, and Katara had been changed.

And he was the only one who noticed. Aang was too happy with the idea of Katara being safe – the idea of Katara _at all_ - to notice that she was different.

But for once, Sokka had the good sense to keep his observations to himself, and so he worked on securing the tent and ignoring the tension between Katara and Toph.

Before the North Pole, Katara might not have said anything to the tiny earthbender. Now, however, he was afraid of what was going to happen when Katara snapped.

He would do his best to make sure that he was out hunting when that happened.

But for now, he could distract her.

"So," he began, "how about that giant metal death trap?"

He finished fiddling with the tent post and stood back to admire his work. When he turned around to face the group, he found Katara and Aang staring at him incredulously.

Mission accomplished.

"What about it?" asked Toph, cocky and unphased as she picked dirt out from underneath her fingernails.

Katara glared at her.

"What do you mean, 'What about it?'"

"Did I stutter?"

Aang looked from one girl to the other, eyes wide like a moose-bear cub in the firelight.

Katara had finally reached her breaking point. She flung the potatoes and the knife onto the ground as she stood, hands on her hips, rounding on the petite girl.

"Is this a _game_ to you? What the fuck is your _problem_? You didn't get enough attention at home and now you're _happy_ that the Fire Nation is chasing you around the world because it proves you're just as important as you always thought you were? Your parents cared about you so much that you think it's _exciting_ to go on an adventure?"

"Shut up," said Toph, her voice cracking with fury and something that sounded suspiciously like tears. "You have no idea what you're talking about – "

"No, you're right, I don't. Because the Fire Nation _killed our mom_ and the war took our dad and instead of having people telling me that I _can't_ do things, they tell me that I better fucking _start_ because everyone who used to do them is _dead_. So no, I don't understand."

Katara's voice had gotten louder and louder until she was screaming shrilly. She would be hoarse tomorrow, no doubt – provided she lived that long – yet it felt oddly satisfying to feel the pain rip through her throat with every bitter word.

Toph was shaking with tightly wound fury, making the ground around them rumbling so hard that the pebbles bounced and the trees groaned.

Sokka was looking shell-shocked and Aang was looking at Katara like she was an unagi.

But she didn't have it in her to be sorry.

"I'm leaving," said Toph, turning on her heel and walking out of the clearing.

"What? Toph! Wait, come back, she didn't mean it!" called Aang, sounding slightly panicked as he launched himself across the clearing after her.

"Yes, she did," said Toph, pushing him out of her way and stalking off into the forest.

"Yes, I did," Katara whispered, pulling her arms around herself and holding tight.

"Toph, wait, you could get hurt –"

"I can take care of myself just fine, Twinketoes!"

Katara quietly walked back to the campfire, feeling numb after her outburst.

She never talked about it – never talked about what it had been like to grow up so, so quickly, or how she hadn't really felt warm since the Fire Nation killed her mother.

She had said more about it during the past thirty seconds than during the past five years.

So she picked up the potatoes, rinsed them off, and began chopping again – this time, decidedly calmer.

Sokka knew better than to interrupt her, but when Aang came back he didn't think anything of it.

"Katara, what was that? You said such awful things to her – how could you talk like that?! – and now Toph's gone! I don't even know if she's going to make it out of the forest okay, or where she's going! She trapped me in some boulders and by the time I got out she was just… just _gone_! Now where are we going to find an earthbending teacher?"

Katara didn't look up, but she did stop dicing the potatoes.

"Aren't you going to answer me? What happened?"

He was getting angry now, she could tell it from his voice. And that made her feel immensely guilty – he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and she had to go and make it worse by causing his earthbending teacher to leave. And this forest was not safe for a blind girl to go wandering around in alone, even if she was the Earth Rumble Champion.

Katara felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she looked up at Aang and his gray eyes. Anger didn't look like an emotion that belonged on his face, but yet there it was.

Things were so much easier in the North Pole. It had been easy to know what the right thing to do was when she was acting on reflex.

But this? This was exhausting in a way that the North Pole was not.

"I'm sorry, Aang," she said. "We'll figure it out in the morning."

With that, she walked out of the campsite, heading for the water that she could feel tugging at her sense.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late, but she couldn't sleep. The moon was calling to her and there were still bursts of adrenalin coursing through her veins from her fight with Toph.

She quietly sat on a boulder by the river, first watching the sun set and now looking up at the night sky and taking comfort in her element as it flowed past her.

She had been there for hours, but the river was always brand new.

When the moon was directly overhead, Aang came to sit next to her.

His footsteps were so light, she hadn't heard him, and she jumped as he put his arm around her.

"It's only me," he whispered, breath close to her ear as she jumped up, subconsciously calling the water to envelope her fists.

When she realized who it was, she calmed slightly, but still remained stiff.

She didn't like the way Aang had been looking at her lately. He was under so much pressure that she didn't want to say anything about it and risk pushing him away – Angi knows the kid knew how to throw a tantrum – but it made her uneasy.

Instead she settled for: "Couldn't sleep?"

He shook his head.

"I'm a light sleeper. I heard you get up, so I came to check on you," he said, smiling at her. She could still see the hint of something in his eyes and he still hadn't taking his arm off of her back, but she tried to smile back.

It came out all wrong and he looked at her oddly.

With a sigh, she turned her face back to the heavens, closing her eyes as she let the moonlight wash over her dusky skin.

"So," he began again, rubbing his had against his neck and smiling down at her. "What _do _you think of the machine?"

"Maybe it's Zuko," she whispered, her voice sounding hopeful.

"…You say that like it's a good thing," he said, right eyebrow raised and confusion coloring his voice.

She turned sharply to look at him. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Shit.

"Well," she began, trying to play it off, "better him than his crazy sister and her friends."

She watched as understanding replaced the almost hostile confusion on his features, and he smiled warmly at her again.

It made her feel sick in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah, she's pretty bad," he said conspiratorially. He grinned, as if he was saying something _terrible_ and it was their little secret.

What Katara wouldn't give to be terrible again. But she was never going to get that chance with Aang constantly clinging to her, smiling up at her with his big gray eyes, looking t her like she put the sunshine in his world and she could do no wrong.

She needed something _more _that being placed on a pedestal.

_(I'll save you from the pirates)_

Angi, she needed sleep.

"I think I'm going to head back. It's getting late," she said, standing up and turning to leave.

"Get some rest, I'll keep watch," he said, squeezing her hand before she could walk away.

"Thanks," she said, trying again to smile at him while all of her insides protested at the _wrongness_ of it all.

When had things become so messed up? She was shunning her best friend – the one boy it would be _safe_ to love, because he had a huge smile and an even bigger heart – and fantasizing about a banished prince who had tied her to a tree and tried to kill her so many times she had lost count. Because she sure didn't have time for love, but an _adversary_, she could handle.

An adversary, she would _welcome_. Because it always seemed to Katara that her enemies brought out her strengths in a way her friends never could.

And there was no denying the fact that just the thought of him and that night in the North Pole got her pulse racing.

Because if there was one thing Katara loved, it was a challenge.

* * *

This feels like it's going to be long.

_Please review! _

x0 Elle


	3. Three

**After the Smoke Clears**

Zuko and Katara and the end of the world. The hardest part comes after the smoke clears.

* * *

**Three**.

So this is still Book Two: The Chase.

_I need to be writing an actual paper for class, so the editing on this is a little lax. And by that, I mean non-existent. Sorry I'm not sorry. I just wanted to get it up for your viewing pleasure. That's what she said. Word vomit._

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA nor do I profit from this story.

* * *

Katara ducked behind a stone wall as blue flames – lightning? – cut through the afternoon haze. She cringed as she smelled singed hair and cursed that the ground was so dry. Goddamn Earth Kingdom.

She had already used all of the water in her water skins and some stagnant rainwater from a wooden barrel that she imagined had once been filled. But this was the dry season and things were getting desperate.

She looked down at the small, glowing sphere of liquid that still swirled between her hands.

Yes, things were getting desperate indeed.

Taking a deep breath, she prepared to look over the wall to see where Sokka and Aang were; however, she was spared the trouble when Sokka crashed down next to her, clutching a singed boomerang.

"Are you - ?"

"That Fire Nation bitch burned my boomeraing!" He glared at the singe marks and tried to rub them off, but Katara could see that he was shaken. She didn't want to think of how close he had gotten to the Fire Princess's flames.

"Where's Aang?"

"He's doing his Avatar thing," Sokka said, casually shrugging his shoulder in Azula's general direction while still scrubbing the soot off of his boomerang with his sleeve. "Buying us some time while I think of a plan. _Oh_. So, Katara, want to help me think of a plan?"

Katara rolled her eyes and hit her brother's shoulder as she peered over the wall.

She could see Azula and Aang exchanging blows. The Fire Princess was slinging blue lightening at the Avatar, who batted each burst aside with an air current. Constantly on the defensive, Aang was tiring quickly and Sokka's boomerang wasn't going to be much help. _Shit_.

Dropping back behind the wall, Katara squeezed her eyes shut and tried to sense the even the tiniest droplet of water. If she could just find something – _anything_ – more than the trickle of water in her hands, she could freeze Azula and give them some time to get away.

But there was nothing, nothing, nothing – and then _there_. She could feel it: a half-full barrel behind Aang.

That would work perfectly.

Now, she just needed to figure out a way to get there.

"Sokka," she said, kneeling once more next to her brother, who was scanning the area, looking for some saving grace. "I need to get to the back of the building with the green tiles. There's water there."

Sokka looked at the fire and lightening raining down just feet in front of the building and then at Katara. He raised an eyebrow and she nodded. His eyes bugged out even as he tried to reign his expression in.

"Oh, come on, Katara!"

"Shut up, that's the only water in this town. I need to get over there if we have any hope of making it out of here. What we need is a distraction…"

Suddenly, the earth rumbled beneath them and Sokka toppled into Katara before regaining his balance. The Avatar and the Fire Princess were too occupied to notice.

"Did I hear someone call for a distraction?"

"TOPH?!" Sokka and Katara yelled in unison, turning behind them to see the tiny earth bender stalking up to them.

Behind her followed the old man that traveled with Zuko. Katara narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Who is your friend, Toph? He looks like Fire Nation."

"He is," said the earthbender, as if it didn't matter. "This is Iroh."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Katara and Master Sokka. You have every right to be suspicious, but I would suggest that we save the questions until after the Avatar is no longer being assaulted by my niece."

"Your _niece_ – "

"Katara, he's right," whispered Sokka next to her. "Aang's not going to last much longer, and her aim is getting better. Or she's stopped caring about actually killing him. We need to get him out of here."

Katara glanced over her shoulder and sighed, realizing the truth of what Sokka was saying.

"Fine."

"Right. Okay," said Sokka, taking command, "Toph, glad you're back. What we need is a diversion so Katara can get behind that building over there behind Aang, the one with the green tiles on the front. There's water there, and Katara is going to use it to freeze Azula so that we can make a run for it."

"I can do that," said Toph, cracking her knuckles and walking towards the battle. With a sweep of her hand, the ground below Azula shook and threatened to swallow her whole.

Iroh raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

At the last second, Azula regained her footing and twisted in mid air, sending flames at Toph.

Despite her blindness, the earthbender anticipated this move and threw up an earthen barrier in front of her. The flames bounced harmlessly off of it, and Azula screamed in rage, sending another volley of flames and lightening at the newcomer.

"Go, Katara!"

By the time Sokka yelled, she had already vaulted herself off of the ground and was sprinting across the square, ducking behind the closest two buildings and running around the back. She didn't dare stop for breath as she got to the barrel and called forth the water from within, swirling around her as she headed to Aang's side.

With the three of them, Azula was no match.

However, when Katara reached Aang's side, she stopped short and nearly dropped the water out of shock.

Zuko was standing there like he owned the place, golden eyes narrowed and armor gleaming.

What was he even doing here? Had he come with the older man? But then - Toph? There was no way Toph was working with the Fire Nation…

Her questions were answered when he shot a blast of fire at his sister.

"Stand down, Azula! The Avatar is mine!"

The raven girl just laughed and effortlessly sidestepped the flames.

"Oh, Zuzu, it's so good to see you again. It's been such a _long time_ since you've been home."

Katara watched as anguish flickered across Zuko's face and wondered again just why he had been banished.

Azula must have seen it too, for she laughed even harder.

Zuko roared and shot even more flames at his sister, who continued to cackle.

Before she even knew what she was doing, Katara had grabbed Aang and was running towards the Fire Prince.

"Katara, what are you - ?"

"Toph, get over here and help us!" Katara yelled, and the earthbender just shrugged and stood to the other side of Zuko.

"Oh, so now all of your little friends are going to help you? I'm sure Father will be so happy to know that the Avatar is your _pal_ – pathetic."

Zuko shot more flames at Azula and turned to glare at Katara.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he hissed, venom in his gaze.

Katara chose to ignore the tremor that went through her as his eyes met hers and instead glared back.

"What you can't do alone," she replied. Then, turning to Aang and Toph, who had been wondering the same thing, she said, "On the count of three, send everything you have at her. One. Two."

Toph sent a wave of earth at the Fire Princess, who was knocked off of her feet. Katara rolled her eyes and used a water whip to grip around Azula's ankle, sending her flying through the air. Aang sent a whirl of air so that she was blown back into the side of the building, and the roof crashed down around her. Zuko never for a second relented with his flames.

As the rubble rained down, the four of them stood silent for a moment, waiting to see what would happen – if Azula would rise.

She didn't disappoint, springing up from the wreckage and turning in midair to send a wave of fire at the four of them.

But this time, they were ready, and Azula looked decidedly worse for the wear after their next volley of attacks.

As she called forth more flames, Sokka's boomerang hit her hard in the side of the head and the Fire Princess staggered.

"You win this time," she said, panting. "But before I go, I'll leave you with a present."

She smirked and conjured lightning from her fingers, where it crackled menacingly.

"From me to you, Avatar. You're welcome."

Katara watched it happen in slow motion. The Fire Princess shot the lightening at Zuko. Before she could react, the old man was there, catching the lightening and redirecting it safely into the sky. With a bellow of rage, Azula shot flames at the old man's chest. He was occupied with channeling the lightening into the sky and therefore defenseless; the flames hit him square in the chest and he flew back several feet through the air before landing with a sickening thud in the dusty town square.

"Uncle!"

Katara watched Zuko watch his uncle fall. The mask he normally wore was gone, and she could see the pure horror on his features. He was running to the old man's side before his body even hit the ground.

By the time Katara looked back at Azula, the Princess was gone.

So, she instead ran to whom she gathered was Zuko's uncle, kneeling down across from Zuko.

"What are you doing? Get away from him!" Zuko snarled, conjuring up flames and flinging them at Katara at point blank range.

She yelped and brought the water remaining in her hands to block.

"Zuko, what the fuck! I'm trying to help! You're going to hurt him even worse if you don't stop that!"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, and Zuko's eyes became deadly.

Katara took a deep breath and met his golden gaze.

"I can heal him."

"Get away from me."

"With my bending, I can heal him."

"_I said leave us!"_ Zuko bellowed. His voice echoed through the deserted town.

No one dared breath, but Katara didn't break his gaze.

"I _said_, I can heal him," Katara growled at him through clenched teeth.

She wasn't going to let Zuko's stubbornness cost his uncle his life.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Toph, breaking the silence. Her voice was surprisingly soft and something that looked suspiciously like moisture was in her eyes as she looked at the old man.

Zuko looked up, startled. Who was this tiny girl? He had never seen her before, and now she was helping him _and the Avatar_ to bend against his sister (with extraordinary skill, he grudgingly admitted) and acting like an old friend of his Uncle? When the hell did his world get so turned upside down? He knew he should never have gotten out of his sleeping mat this morning…

His thoughts were interrupted when the voice that had been haunting his dreams since the North Pole spoke: "Can you make sure he's comfortable? Maybe a pillow or something?"

The tiny girl – was she _blind?!_ – flicked her wrist and an earthen pillow appeared below his Uncle's head and the earth below him rose, almost like a bed.

"Thanks, Toph," Katara said quietly, looking down at Iroh with an odd expression on her face.

"Katara, you can't be _serious!_" said the brother. Zuko glared at him.

"Shut _up_, Sokka," Katara yelled, twirling at him and sending a water whip at his arm.

"_Ow_ – Katara, what the hell! They've been trying to _murder us_ for months and now you're just going to _heal him_?"

Sokka looked at her incredulously, and for once, Katara didn't have a proper answer. She couldn't explain why she had offered to heal Iroh.

"He's never tried to hurt us, it's always been Zuko! Iroh had nothing to do with it," she glared, defensive.

Because she could explain it, but she didn't think Sokka would see the look of pure terror on Zuko's face as an adequate reason to heal the man who had stood by and watched his nephew attempt to annihilate them for the past four months.

_Yeah, Katara, heal this man to spare the feelings of the guy who's been trying to kill you. That's sane_.

But Zuko wasn't a killer. The North Pole had told her that.

The North Pole had told her a lot of things.

"All of you should leave," said a gravely voice below her. Her surprised eyes met Zuko's contemptuous gaze and she cursed herself as she took a step back. "Don't touch my uncle. Leave us!"

"Zuko, you shut up, too," she said, crossing her arms and glaring down at him.

"Yeah, Zuko, shut up," said Sokka with a smirk.

"And you," said Katara, rounding on him, feeling like the only responsible adult left in the group.

Now it was Zuko's turn to smirk.

"What?" said Sokka, retreating a few steps. "I'm just saying! Plus, how do we know this isn't a trap to let the crazy flames girl go to get her weird friends and come back to kill us? We need to get out of here, sis."

_Shit_. Katara hadn't thought of that.

"Right," she said, looking around at the group assembled around her. "Well, you and Aang go and get Appa and meet us back here. Toph will help me here, and then we'll get going as soon as you get back."

"But – "

"No 'buts,' Sokka!"

"I'm not leaving you here alone with them!"

This time, Aang was on the receiving end of Katara's glare.

"Oh please," she snorted.

"Hey – " said Zuko, annoyance growing at the way he was being addressed. He was a Prince of the Fire Nation, for Angi's sake, and he deserved to be treated with respect. Especially from the people whom he had bested time and time again over the past year…

"I'm sorry, what was that, _Your Highness_?" Katara said, voice sugary sweet and eyes blazing.

Aang's eyes narrowed at the familiarity with which Katara addressed the Fire Prince. What exactly had _happened_ when he was in the Avatar State?

To his even further shock, Zuko had lowered his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

"That's what I thought," said Katara, with a knowing smile.

Whatever had happened, Aang was sure he didn't like the implications.

His fingers clenched into fists at his side, and glared at Zuko, kneeling there with his fancy armor and his broad shoulders and his jerkbending. Then his gaze fell on Iroh, lying prone on the ground, and his eyes softened. With a sigh, Aang relaxed and tried to suppress the – jealousy? – in his chest. He couldn't in good conscious let the older man suffer. That wasn't in line with the teachings of his ancestors.

With a guilty sigh, he addressed Zuko with a smile and a traditional Fire Nation bow of respect.

"Prince Zuko, please allow Katara to heal your uncle. She could save him a great deal of suffering, and then you could both get back to chasing us across the world."

Sokka tried to stifle a laugh and ended up snorting instead.

Zuko merely fixed the Avatar with an intense glare and the smile faded off of the teenager's features.

"That's it," said Katara, taking charge. "This is stupid. Aang, Sokka, go and get Appa. Bring him back here. Toph and I are going to heal Iroh, and then we'll get going."

"But – "

"Go! _NOW!_"

Aang and Sokka looked at Katara and then at each other. Sensing a losing battle, they shuffled out of the town in search of Appa, whom they had left grazing on one of the hills outside of town.

"Do you just order people around all of the time?" grumbled Zuko.

"What, as if you don't?" Katara said as she offered the Fire Prince a smile.

Toph could sense that smile was real and kind, and what the fuck was up with _that_? From what she'd heard, this was the asshole who had been chasing them around, trying to kill them for the past year and a half.

And now Katara was joking with him. _Joking_. What the fuck.

Zuko simply rolled his eyes in defeat and looked down at his uncle, worry radiating off of him with every beat of his heart.

"So, if you two are finished, what do you need me to do?"

Katara jumped. She had nearly forgotten Toph was there.

"Um, alright," she began, ignoring Toph's smirk. _She saved your ass, remember? You're supposed to be happy she's back_. "Zuko, I'm going to need you to move back a little –"

"If you think for one minute – "

"It's just so I have room to work! Now move!"

Grumbling, he moved away an inch, but no further. Katara sighed.

"Toph, I'm going to need you to keep watch on his highness, so he doesn't try anything funny."

"Hey – "

"I think I can handle that," the tiny earthbender said, cracking her knuckles again. Zuko tried very hard not to gulp.

He failed, and Toph laughed, a real laugh that shook the ground around her.

"Oh, Sparky, I'm so glad I got to meet you. It's doing wonders for my self-esteem."

Zuko's eyes narrowed, and Katara sensed chaos about to break out.

"Shut up, both of you, so I can work. Zuko," she said, meeting his gaze and noting the worry he was trying to keep out of his eyes, "the water is going to glow blue. That means it's working, so don't freak out. Alright?"

He held her gaze for a moment longer, searching for something – what, she wasn't sure, but he must of found it because eventually he lowered his head and gave her some room to work.

"Alright."

Katara took a deep breath and called forth the water she had spilled on the ground earlier. If flowed to her, droplets coming together to form a tiny river in the air. The moisture swirled around her hands and, as she closed her eyes and concentrated, it began to glow blue.

Zuko gasped despite himself and Toph could feel the calm power radiating from around Katara.

_Damn, I really shouldn't make her angry_, she thought to herself.

As Katara felt the now-familiar hum of power in the water at her hands, she opened her eyes and placed her hands above Iroh's chest, willing the wound to close.

Thank Angi he had only been hit with fire. She wasn't sure she would know how to heal a wound made from lightning, and she hoped she never had to find out.

The seconds ticked by and the power kept flowing through her hands. She counted the minutes by Zuko's steady breathing.

All too soon, she felt Appa touch down behind her. Surely she hadn't been working for that long.

As she turned her head to the side, she felt nauseous.

Or maybe she had.

But she was so, so close and Zuko was counting on her.

_Zuko trusted her_.

This thought caused her eyes to open wide and a surge of power to run down her arms. Finally, the wound on Iroh's chest closed and the old man's breathing became steady.

Katara didn't even realize she was slumped over until she felt the heat of his hands on her shoulders, steadying her and looking at her with worry.

"Hey! Get your hands off of my sister!"

She felt herself being pulled out of the warmth and she groaned as the world swirled around her.

"What did you do to her, jerkbender? What did you do to my sister?!"

"Sokka, shut up!" said Toph, her voice harsh. "She just used a lot of energy! You're only making things worse by yelling in her ear. Sparky here was the perfect gentleman."

Zuko shifted uncomfortably, choosing instead to look down at his Uncle who was now resting peacefully on the bed of earth the new girl – Toph – had made for him.

"What? Oh – sorry, Katara."

Sokka slowly set Katara back down, and she bent forward with her head against the ground and willed everything to just. stop. spinning.

Because she _really_ didn't want to leave Zuko alone with her brother.

With a groan, she slowly stood up. Aang was right next to her to guide her, and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about that, especially when his hands lingered on her waist longer than was absolutely necessary.

But she had more important things to deal with, and so she brushed him off, pretending not to notice his disappointed look, and knelt down again next to Zuko, who was standing guard over Iroh.

"How is he?" Zuko asked quietly.

"He should be fine," she said with a tired smile. "It was pretty bad, but it healed nicely. He's going to be sore for a few days, and try not to let him do anything too strenuous, but he's going to be just fine."

He nodded and closed his eyes.

Figuring that was all she was going to get, she started to stand.

His hand shot out lightening fast and grabbed hers, the warmth of his touch frigid on her skin as her breath hitched and her eyes met his.

"Katara, I – "

She waited, trying to compose herself it. He was still looking down at his Uncle, but then he turned to look at her.

"Thank you."

His voice was rough by sincere, and his face was closer to hers than she felt comfortable with.

He seemed to realize this at the same time, and she felt gratified to see his cheeks color, even as she missed the warmth from his had as he dropped hers.

Trying to get her breathing under control, she stood and squeezed his shoulder.

"Remember, no heavy lifting."

She thought she saw him smile.

As she, Sokka, Toph, and Aang climbed back on Appa, Katara couldn't help but wish Zuko and Iroh were coming with them.

_What the hell was wrong with her_?

Toph simply smirked at her as they flew off into the setting sun.

"I'm glad I decided to come back – today was fun."

* * *

School is really kicking my ass right now, so if you'd leave some kind words, that would be fantastic.

X0 Elle


	4. Four

**Four**.

Tales from Ba Sing Se: Katara Attempts to Have Breakfast.

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA nor do I profit from this story.

* * *

The next time that Katara saw Zuko, he had already faded from her memory, colors dimmed from too many hours in the sun. She could no longer recall the exact tenor of his voice as her name rolled off of his lips or the precise way the steely glint shone in his golden eyes.

War demanded practicality, and Katara was no stranger to war. The fate of the world occupied nearly every waking moment.

The last few months of running around the desert, she had seen things she never hoped to see, rejects from the Spirit World, men buried alive in monstrous libraries sinking beneath the desert sands, her brother on cactus juice.

Some of the things still haunted her when she closed her eyes, some of the close calls where she had almost lost her life or worse, Aang or Sokka or Toph.

(Because she had to admit that Toph was now very much a part of the team, and more like her than she had been willing to admit. All of the wrong parts. Which is probably why they had had such a rocky start. Hah – _rocky_. Toph would punch her arm for that. Hard.)

But she willed the paralyzing fear away, because it _just wasn't practical._

But, sometimes late at night, when she had a moment to indulge in catching her breath and attending to her own needs instead of those of the world, she could still remember the exquisite heat of his hands as they rested on her shoulders and the way her hand fit perfectly into his large, calloused palm.

After that, the weight in her chest felt lighter, even though she didn't quite understand why.

It wasn't as if she spent time dwelling on it – she had a world to save and people depending on her, the Last Southern Waterbender.

Whenever her resolve waivered, she thought of the barely audible sound of hot blood spilling onto once-pristine snow. Maybe she was only able to hear it because the frozen expanse sang in her veins, and she supposed that was the cost of her gift: that sound, which she hadn't been quite lucky enough to forget.

It was that sound, resounding in her dreams, drowning out even the beating of her own heart, that had her springing up in bed, eyes rolling wildly and hands already calling moisture to her fingertips as the quiet dawn broke over the fortified walls of Ba Sing Se.

(_ships ice cracking screaming red flames metal red blood flames find your father_)

Katara gulped the air in loud, ugly breaths, eyes bulging as she surveyed her surroundings.

As she focused her vision on the gilded walls of their house in the Upper Ring, Katara willed her heartbeat to slow before she woke the earthbender sleeping next to her.

Her nightmares had gotten less frequent over the years, but they were a lasting reminder of the first time she had encountered the Fire Nation.

As if she had the luxury of forgetting _that_.

With a frustrated sigh, she kicked aside her remaining bed covers and stalked off to the bathroom. She knew there was no chance of her getting back to sleep; she might as well start the day. She was only mildly placated by the glorious invitation of running water and the thought of getting out of the house before Aang could tag along.

Even as the thought flitted through her mind, she frowned.

She wasn't being fair, and she knew it. Aang was her best friend, and Angi knew he had enough on his mind these days, especially when Appa had been missing.

Aang had just been a constant presence for the last few weeks, and too much togetherness wasn't good for anyone. It wasn't healthy. Neither was the way her skin would crawl when she felt his eyes on her in those moments when she had the distinct feeling that the Avatar was getting the wrong idea about their relationship - times when he stood a hair too close to her and allowed his hands to linger on her for half a beat longer than was polite.

She sighed. At the end of the day, he was her best friend, and for every uncomfortable moment, there was a landslide of effortless laughter to fill the emptiness she felt in her chest when he held her hand.

And he was growing up, she had to remember. He might have been raised by monks, but he was finally growing into himself, and a crush was normal. A crush was _healthy_. Just, why did it have to be her?

Maybe she would have to have a talk with him… But that was a conversation she would much rather not have that morning, so she quickly swirled the scented water around her body and slipped on a clean blue tunic and navy cropped pants. Both were fashioned from light-weight yet slightly rough material and were edged in silver embroidery. This reclusive King Bumi was really pulling out all of the stops to impress them – with the exception of actually _speaking_ to them – and she was starting to get unnerved with all of the finery.

They were in the middle of a _war_ for Angi's sake.

Still, running water and laundry service?

Those were two things she could get used to.

_You can get used to anything_, a traitorous voice rang through her head, ruining the relaxing moment she had almost been having.

Rolling her eyes at how goddamn _dramatic_ her thoughts seemed to be lately, she stepped lightly out of the bathroom, careful of waking any of her companions.

As she stalked down the hall like a panther-coon, she realized how _good_ it felt to be sneaking around.

The last few weeks, she, Aang, Sokka, and Toph had been doing everything according to the rules because of the scrutiny they were under. She hadn't realized quite how suffocating it had been until that very moment, when she realized she found the simple act of _sneaking down_ _her own hallway_ to be refreshing.

It occurred to her – not for the first time – that she might be going insane.

But, she supposed with flying around the world on an extinct, magical bison, battling banished princes, and cooking for her brother for the past year and a half, it was bound to happen sometime.

Rolling her eyes for the second time in as many minutes, she continued to tip-toe down the hallway, through the living room, and out of the side door.

Softly sliding the glass closed behind her, she let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Gods, it felt so good to just _be by herself_.

She was going to make the absolute best of this morning, and come back relaxed and refreshed, and then she was going to talk the rest of them into breaking into Bumi's palace.

Because this was getting absurd.

She strolled across the garden, savoring the feeling of the lush grass beneath her feet, and stopped next to the stone wall surrounding their property. A large shade tree was just outside of the wall and some of its branches hung close above her.

Katara glanced around for any sign that she was being watched – a constant, uneasy feeling she had had since arriving in the Upper Ring. Seeing no one, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the moisture flowing through the tree.

She willed its branches to bend down to her, and with a groan, they did.

Still moving silently, she stepped lightly onto the branch and made quick work of climbing through the tree. Without making a sound, she dropped gracefully to the sidewalk outside.

_Take that, Jo Dee_, she thought with a smirk.

Katara spent the next hour wandering around the various shops in the Upper Ring, taking her time and browsing, savoring the feeling of being on her own time.

Soon, her stomach was rumbling and she kicked herself for not bringing a snack. Although some of the money that Jo Dee had provided clinked merrily in her pocket, she was not used to spending money frivolously.

Still, how nice would it be to have someone cook for _her_ for a change? And no one had to know…

Her decision was made for her when she caught sight of two women walking out of a tea shop, pastries in hand.

Katara quickly made her way up the broad stone steps leading to the shop. Above the door was a meticulously painted sign bearing the name of the shop: The Jasmine Dragon. On either side were golden sculptures of dragons, shining proudly in the morning light.

Katara raised her eyebrow.

Weren't dragons a Fire Nation thing?

With a shrug, Katara stepped inside the teashop, figuring she might as well enjoy a quiet breakfast for the first time in, well, before she could even _remember_.

Quiet wasn't something she was able to often enjoy.

She walked a few steps inside the shop, allowing her eyes to adjust from the bright sunlight to the dimmer lighting. She looked around at the plush cushions in varying shades of green and brown and thought it was quite cozy – for the Earth Kingdom at least.

Then she saw a ghost.

Wide, blue eyes met startled gold and Katara did the one thing she swore never to do.

She ran.

* * *

Thanks for all of the reviews - you're all fantastic. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! aaand I bet you can guess what's coming up next time... xo


End file.
